1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearm shields and, more particularly, to shield designs that protect against injury or damage caused by accidental discharge of a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidental firearm discharges are a common cause of damage to physical property and injuries. Typically, such discharges occur when ammunition is loaded or unloaded from the firearm or when the firearm is being cleaned. When discharges do occur, they often injure individuals located in adjoining rooms when the ammunition travels through walls, floors and ceilings.
What is needed is an attractive, inexpensive bullet-proof shield designed to be used in a building to which the muzzle of the firearm may be pointed when the firearm is being loaded, unloaded or cleaned. Ideally, the shield should be light, capable of being wall-mounted or placed on a dresser or night stand so that it appears as a standard wall hanging or furniture yet sufficiently durable to stop the penetration of a high velocity bullet. The shield also should be inexpensive and designed for single use.